Dear Sasuke,
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is a story I created that I think is how Itachi would tell Sasuke if he had the oppurtunity to write down what happened in his own words. Spoilers from the Manga.


**Dear Sasuke,**

Disclaimer: Hello again, I thought of this idea, and decided to post it as another memoriam to Itachi, but it is also a SasuSaku. This is a one-shot. I mainly added a character just because I wanted Itachi to be with someone. I did not intend on creating a Mary-Sue. Please don't flame me, because I do have a life other than writing fan-fiction, and if you send me negative opinions it brings me down. I do like to have constructive criticisms though. They are always welcome. I've worked very hard on this fic, and since I wrote it while I was in school I had to hold back my tears. Please enjoy this fic.

Chapter 1: Findings

Sasuke Uchiha was healing in the Akatsuki hideout after what turned out to be an unsuccessful mission to retrieve the Eight-tails. Madara decided that it was best if he goes and gets him himself. One day, Sasuke decided to check out Itachi's old room. He was not sure if he should at first, but then he realized it was his right as a younger brother. He wanted to do this alone, so he told Hawk to stay outside.

He found that while he lived in Akatsuki, Itachi became very sloppy. When he was home, his room was always neat and tidy. Sasuke's room was the messy one. It was as if they switched places. He smirked as he looked through his things. He found empty medicine bottles, random trash (Sasuke decided to clean it up), CDs, and finally a notebook.

The Itachi Sasuke knew never wrote for pleasure. But then again he was always too busy to write. He opened the notebook to find letters... addressed to him. Sasuke sat on Itachi's bed slowly, and read the first letter.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_If you ever read this, I just want you to know what really happened that night in my own words. If you already know, then Madara had told you. Please understand that that was not the way I wanted you to find out. I was hoping maybe you would somehow come across this notebook and find out through this. The way Madara would tell you would ultimately end up in causing you to go against Konoha, which I never wanted for you._

_I'm writing this letter now, because I don't know how long I have since you have already killed Orocimaru._

_When I was four years old, I witnessed many people die because of the third war. Ever since then I've hated and despised it and only wanted peace. Especially for you little brother. I wanted you to be raised in a world where the thought of war was gone forever. I wanted you to be safe and never have to fight and die for Konoha like me. _

_And so I did everything father told me to do. Along the way I met Kyoko, whom you met only once in your life. I loved her almost as much as I loved you. _

_Anyway, after I graduated at seven years old and obtained my Sharingan at age eight, father was obsessed, and realized he could use me to his advantage. He didn't care what I wanted. He wanted me to be his tool. After I became Chunin, he forced me to join the police force. All I wanted at that age was to have fun with Kyoko and Shisui. Not to mention I loved being an older brother and wanted to hang out with you._

_However my time was limited because of all the work father made me do. With the missions and work he gave me I had no time for my friends, let alone you. So I sacrificed my time with them just so I could attempt to be with you. That was when I started to get sick._

_I thought that it was just because of stress at first, but then it started getting worse and worse. One day when I was on a mission with Shisui, I coughed blood. That was when I had to get checked out. Kyoko was a medic nin, so she checked me out thoroughly, and gave me the bad news about the disease._

_She was just as scared as I was because at that point we were secretly engaged. We were planning on running away together, possibly with you and start over. But this changed everything. She insisted that I tell father and quit, but I couldn't. I couldn't show weakness. I refused to tell father, and after Kyoko and Shisui both argued about it with me, I decided to tell mother._

_I didn't want to worry you, and I knew father wouldn't approve. I thought he would force you to do your best and not even speak to me again. And so when I came home and you were out on a play date, I told mother. She told me the same thing Kyoko said, but I told her the same thing. I still remember her reaction. She immediately hugged me and cried. _

_I told her not to worry about me. That I would be fine. I told her not to tell father, and despite her protest, she agreed in the end, because she knew that when us Uchihas decide on something we never give it up._

_Kyoko and I started fighting over this, because she didn't want me to die too young. We decided in the end that it would be best if we married in secret. All those nights that I was not in my room, I was spending with Kyoko. We both knew our time together was limited so we wanted to make the most of it._

_A few years after that, I was accepted into ANBU. I had to spend less and less time with Kyoko. They knew that I wanted peace, and used me to spy on my father while father used me as a spy. After I found out that father was planning to take over Konoha this whole time, I had to tell them to warn them._

_What did I get in return? A top-secret mission to destroy our clan. The one thing I never wanted. But there was no choice. Sure I could have run away with you and Kyoko, but then I would have left Konoha to be in ruin. No one else was strong enough to kill the entire clan. The sharingan was too powerful. I used Madara's help only because I could not bear to kill every single member, and those whom I grew up with._

_I know I should have told you myself, but I was scared. Obviously you may not have gone to Orocimaru, and I would not have had to worry about you so much. However I don't know what would happen if I told you. I didn't want the elders, mostly Danzo to hurt you. I thought this was the only way to protect you. As time went on I realized it would have been different._

_However that is all in the past now. I cannot make up for my past mistakes. It is too late for me now; please do not grieve too much for me. I would have died eventually even without all that I did to die at your feet. _

_The truth is that I don't want you to go against Konoha. You may not think I remembered, but I remember that one time that I picked you up after you were done at the academy and you were too shy talking to that little pink-haired girl. I don't know if you still feel the same about this girl or not, but if you want to restore our clan, than I suggest you start with her as soon as you can._

_Life is short little brother. Believe me, I should know. My life was forfeit the moment I was given the mission. But yours doesn't have to be. Your still young and healthy. You don't have to be used for evil like you know Madara will use you for. I you are with him, I advise you to go home immediately or your life will be like mine. _

_I know I told you that hatred will make you stronger, but I found out what truly makes you strong, as I lived away from you. Love. Love makes you stronger, because that emotion allows you to protect the ones you love no matter what. Why do you think I was able to protect you all this time? My undying love for you had made me strong enough to survive, and defeat all my enemies so that I could die in front of you._

_I know you are a headstrong boy, but trust me. You'll regret it forever if you are against Konoha. Do you know the reason why I never tried to go and get Naruto after I left? It wasn't just because I wanted to remind Danzo I was still alive and that was it. It was because I saw how he reacted after I hurt you again. He reminded me of a time when Shisui came in my defense when you were a baby and we were at a party. _

_I still remember how furious father was. But Shisui, my best friend, defended me and even lied for me telling him that we were out training late. I knew he was your best friend and that is why I never tried to get him. But I know that now that I'm dead Madara will send someone to get him. I just hope he can hold up as good as you have all these years. He needs you Sasuke. I know he does. If Madara catches him he's done for. _

_There is one thing I did not mention when I was describing what happened. Kyoko and I have a son. Do you remember how I said I had to spend less and less time with Kyoko? Well during that time, she was pregnant. About a month before I was to destroy the clan, she gave birth to my son. Kyoko was killed only because she tried to stop me from following my orders in which I told her about. She was the only one who knew, because I needed her for emotional support. She insisted there was another way. I was not the one to kill her. Madara was. Thankfully she said nothing about our son._

_His name is Kyo. He lives with his grandmother on Kyoko's side in Konoha. The truth is that Kyoko's mother is actually __Koharu Utatane, the village elder. So obviously she kept him a secret. She actually arranged for me to see him from time to time while I was in Akatsuki. The last time I spoke to him he was eight years old about a week before I began this letter. _

_I do not care if you kill the other two, but all I ask is for you not to kill my son's grandmother. She only follows orders and follows whatever Danzo says. She does only want to protect him. She refused to tell Danzo. She even secretly supported the Third in wanting peace with our father. However she was scared of Danzo. She always has been._

_Kyo knows about you, and was sad when he found out you left. He's in the academy right now and doing very well. They keep him under watch constantly because they do not want to risk anyone finding out he is mine if he was to develop the sharingan the same age I had. _

_(((please don't hate me fans of anti-elders, I couldn't think of any other way to have the son live in Konoha. I hate them too)))_

_But I fear she cannot protect him for long. If you do not go home for anyone else, please go home to protect my son. He needs you. I don't know how he will find out about my death, and I surely don't want him to blame you. I made Kaharu promise not to tell him when I die because I want him to find out from you. No one else. _

_Finally, the end of this letter is to tell you that I have some special instructions. Despite my room being a mess, I have a CD that would be right near this notebook. The next few pages are lyrics to the three songs that are on this CD. I have highlighted the main parts of the songs I want you to pay attention to._

_The first two songs are how I feel and what I want you to know. I want you to know that even know I'm gone I'm still watching over you._

**If Today Was Your Last Day**** by Nickleback**

**My best friend gave me the best advice,  
he said each day's a gift and not a given right.  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind,  
and try to take the path less traveled by  
that first step you take is the longest ride**.

Chorus:  
**If today was your last day,  
and tomorrow was too late, could say goodbye to yesterday?****  
**Would you, would you?  
**Would you live each moment like your last?  
And leave old pictures in the past?**  
Donate every dime you had?  
Would you, would you?  
If today was your last day?  
**  
****Against the grain should be your way of life.  
What's worth the price is always worth the fight.  
Every second counts, cuz there's no second try.  
So live like you'll never live it twice.  
Don't take the free ride in your own life**.

Chorus

Chorus2:

**would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce on memories,  
would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreaming of?  
Swear up and down to god above,  
that you'll fight only for the love?****  
**  
if today was your last day?  
if today was your last day?

**Would you make up it up like mending a broken heart?  
You know, it's never too late.  
To shoot for the stars,  
regardless of who you are?  
So, do whatever it takes,  
cuz you can't rewind a moment in this life.****  
**  
**Let nothing stand in your way,  
cause when your hands are tied,  
I'm there, I'm on your side****.**

Chorus

if today was your last day?

**Never Gonna Be Alone**** by Nickleback**  
  
(Verse 1)  
**Time, is going by, so much faster than I,****  
****And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you.****  
****Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**

(Chorus)  
**Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
Never gonna be alone!  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**

(Verse 2)  
**And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,****  
**'Coz forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

(Chorus)  
**Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.****  
**  
(Verse 3)  
Ooooh!  
**You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,**  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes...

(Verse 4)  
**Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.**  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

(Chorus)  
**Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.******

**I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing a word all day,  
I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing a word all day.**

_There is another song on here, but I think you will understand what the lyrics you need to listen to are._

_I love you Sasuke. I always will. Please take my advice, because I don't want you to end up dead before you are able to also help restore our clan. Kyo can only do so much, and I am also afraid that Madara will find out about him and take him to raise him the way he wants to raise him. I want him to live a peaceful life. Not the one Madara would give him._

_Love you always,_

_Itachi_

Tear after tear streamed from Sasuke's cheeks. Itachi knew he loved Sakura. But how? What about his nephew? He needed to find him and tell him everything was going to be alright now... or was it? What was Sasuke going to do? The songs Itachi made him listen to made him want to go home. He made up his mind. Forget Akatsuki. Forget Hawk. He needed to finally go home. He needed to find his nephew. He needed his Sakura.

Kyo deserved a family. Sakura would be the perfect mother. That was why he really wanted to restore his clan with her. He wanted his nephew to live the life Itachi wanted him to have. The songs gave him a sense of courage. It made him realize he was not alone. I was never alone. Naruto and Sakura had always been there. Naruto fulfilled Itachi's role as a brother for him, and he deserved more than how he was treating him.

What was the real reason he left in the first place? He wanted to protect them all. He wanted Sakura to stay so that she wouldn't get hurt. The same with Naruto, but mostly Sakura. If he lost her he didn't know what to do.

He listened to the third song, and realized that this song said everything he needed to tell Sakura. He never knew what he would actually say to Sakura when he met with her again. This was the way to tell her. He would play the CD and let her listen to it. He didn't care what happened. He packed up his things (leaving the Akatsuki cloak behind), and snuck out of the hideout. Thankfully Karin was asleep so she couldn't sense it.

He ran. He ran to Konoha. Nothing stopped him. Not rain, not snow, not anything. Finally he arrived at the gate... or where the gate should be. He looked around at the remains of Konoha. What happened? How did it become destroyed? Was he too late?

Suddenly he heard two people fighting. _Thank god._ He thought. He ran to the action. Naruto was fighting Pein. He was a lot stronger. He must have been trained as a sage.

"Sasuke!" Sakura's voice came from behind him. He turned around, and he saw her. Just as beautiful as the last time he saw her. Sasuke couldn't take it. He ran to her and hugged her tightest he ever could.

"I... I thought you..." Sasuke's cracked and broken voice said to her. He was crying again. But he didn't care. His guard was down the moment he heard her voice.

"Sasuke-kun... what got into you?" Sakura responded also crying.

"Sakura... I..." despite everything, he still couldn't get the words out. He took out the CD player and gave Sakura an ear bud so he could listen with her.

"What's this?"

"Everything... how I feel..." Sasuke said blushing, pressing play.

**I'll come for you**** by Nickleback**

**Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it  
**  
**I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.**

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know what just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you

Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you

When the song was over, Sakura hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered. He couldn't speak properly because of the crying he was doing. "I always have."

"I still love you too Sasuke." She whispered holding him tighter. Then finally it was the moment Sasuke had wanted ever since she met her. He leaned down and kissed her with a very long and passionate kiss at that.

"Ahem..." Tsunade's voice came from behind them.

"Hey Teme! You come back, make out with Sakura, and don't expect me to beat the crap out of you?!"

"Hn... Dobe..." Sasuke said with a laugh. "You know I'd win anyway."

"I just beat that idiot Pein, and you still think you can beat me!"

Sasuke smirked. "No." he said surprising them all. "I just want to stay here where I belong."

"You better!" Naruto said pretending to be angry. They immediately embraced. "Took you long enough."

"Yea I know." He said looking at his best friend.

"So your going to stay this time Sasuke?" Tsunade asked him. "Mind telling me what took you so long?"

"First I need to tell you all the truth about my brother."

"The truth? What do you mean by that?"

"He's innocent." A voice came from behind Tsunade. It was Kaharu. Followed by who must be his nephew, because he looked just like Itachi.

Kaharu decided that it was best to bring Kyo out in the open along with the truth about Itachi. She believed that if Naruto could defend the village against a very powerful enemy than anything can be possible and that peace must be coming soon. She also told them all that Danzo was to blame for everything including killing the toad that was supposed to bring Naruto back. After everything was explained, Sasuke decided to take care of Kyo from then on, along with Sakura who agreed to marry him.

From that day on they were a family, and lived together in peace after Madara and the rest of Akatsuki were finally killed. Sasuke never forgot that letter, and how it changed his life for the better.

THE END

PS: I'm sorry that there was no Karin/Sakura fight, but I didn't want to make this longer than it had to be.


End file.
